


Meow-rry Purr-istmas

by bookybookworm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, adrien centric but a little marinette at the end, obligatory christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookybookworm/pseuds/bookybookworm
Summary: “Why don’t you just ignore him?” he said before gulping down the cheese.“Because, Plagg,” Adrien said as he landed on his bed face first, “I don’t want to be in trouble with my father throughout the whole of Christmas!”
Chat Noir will not be able to see Ladybug for a whole week, not to mention the fact that it's Christmas. How will Ladybug react?[obligatory christmas fic]





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! this plot was suggested to me by my friend on instagram, thanks friend

A knock on the door. “Adrien, your father wants to speak to you,” a woman said in a clear voice.

Adrien groaned as he got up from his computer. He quickly sat back down again to close all of the tabs open depicting Ladybug in all her superhero glory. He tentatively pushed the door open to reveal Nathalie, his father’s assistant, with her fist raised, presumably to knock on the door again.

“What is it?” he grumbled, running a hand through his blonde locks. The bags under his eyes were probably prominent, and he stifled a yawn.

Nathalie pursed her lips. “Your father has asked you to speak to him in his study. He says that he will be free at eleven, so you should meet with him then. Please be prompt.” And with that, she swung around smoothly and walked down the hall, heels clacking loudly on the polished floor.

Adrien rubbed a hand over his face wearily. “And I was hoping to have the first day of the Christmas holidays free.”

A small black creature zipped out of Adrien’s cupboard, clutching a piece of camembert in his… hands? Paws? Adrien shook his head. “Why don’t you just ignore him?” he said before gulping down the cheese.

“Because, _Plagg_ ,” Adrien said as he landed on his bed face first, “I don’t want to be in trouble with my father throughout the whole of Christmas!”

Plagg landed beside Adrien’s head with a soft thud. “So what? It’s not like he talks to you that much anyway.”

Adrien just groaned into his pillow, the sound muffled. “Go away. I’ve still got an hour before I have to see him.”

Plagg cackled and flew away, and judging by the thumping sound and smelly odour that wafted past Adrien’s nose, Plagg had gotten into the camembert store again.

-

Adrien’s watch beeped. The digital display read “10:50”. He had just under ten minutes to get into some semblance of smartness before his meeting with his father. Adrien sighed and quickly brushed his hair. How he wished to be Chat Noir, if only for a few minutes, purely to feel the adrenaline and excitement that comes with leaping across the rooftops.

He quietly walked into the hall, his bare feet making no noise on the floor. He reached his father’s office and hesitated before rapping on the door twice.

“You may enter,” Gabriel said, his deep voice seeming to echo. Adrien steeled his nerves and stepped inside, closing the door firmly behind him. Gabriel was sitting at his large desk, silhouetted against the window. The figure seemed ominous, and Adrien involuntarily shrunk back.

“You wanted to see me, father?” Adrien asked, then winced at how formal he sounded. He never had to think about the way he spoke when his mother was… Adrien clenched his fists. No thinking about maman.

“Ah, Adrien.” He moved aside some official looking documents and gestured to the seat opposite him. “Sit down.”

“I’m not a dog,” Chat Noir would say, but Adrien was not Chat right now, merely a boy in a too big house with too little freedom. Instead he quickly walked over to the great wooden desk and sat down, resting his hands in his lap.

“I wanted to talk to you about what you will do for Christmas,” his father said, looking straight into Adrien’s eyes.

Adrien gaped. His father wanted to talk about the holidays? What would he say?

“Don’t open your mouth like that, it’s unsightly.”

Adrien snapped his mouth shut. “Sorry, father,” he mumbled.

Gabriel didn’t reprimand him further, but shook his head and leant back in his chair. “As this is… your first Christmas without your mother,” he began, “I would like to spend a little time with you.”

“You… What?” Adrien surreptitiously pinched his leg. His _father_ , wanting to spend time with _him_? It was too absurd to be a dream.

Gabriel looked at him disapprovingly. “I have arranged for us to spend a week in Spain, over Christmas. We will leave on the 23st of December, two days from now. Nathalie will help you to pack your clothes, and-”

“In _two days_?”

Gabriel tutted. “I do not appreciate that tone of voice, nor the fact that you interrupted me.”

Adrien looked down. “Of course, father.” He would be going to Spain of all places for a week, with his father. It felt too good to be true. His father carried on explaining the itinerary that Nathalie had put together in a monotonous voice, but Adrien tuned this out to pay attention to his swirling thoughts.

He was going to be out of the country, for a whole week. What… what if Hawkmoth attacked? He wouldn’t be able to get to Paris fast enough, would he? He flinched at the thought of Ladybug fighting an akuma alone. This would not do. But he couldn’t exactly refuse his father.

His father had stopped talking. “Now then, go to your room and start preparing.”

“Y-yes, father.” Adrien stiffly got up from his chair and marched to the door, biting his lip so he wouldn’t blurt out something by mistake. He looked back for a second, where Gabriel had already started typing on his computer, as if the past twenty minutes had never happened. Adrien smiled ruefully, and walked to his room.

Plagg flew out of his pocket where he had been hiding. “So, a week holiday with your dad, huh?” He laughed. “Sounds boring.”

“Shut up, Plagg,” Adrien muttered. How would he tell Ladybug that he wouldn’t be able to make patrol for a week? How would _Adrien_ survive, not seeing his lady for a week?

“I have to tell her,” he whispered, sitting heavily at his desk.

-

Chat Noir slipped his baton into his belt and rested his head against the Eiffel Tower. The stars were hidden by clouds and light pollution, but the moon shone clearly and brightly, landing on his face. He closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the wind ruffling his hair and the freedom he felt from being 300 metres in the air.

The sound of feet landing lightly on a metal beam filled his ears and he looked up at the red and black spotted superhero. Ladybug smiled widely at him, her teeth flashing.

“What’s got you in such a good mood, my lady?” Chat leaned forward, inches from Ladybug’s own face.

Ladybug pressed a finger to his forehead, pushing him back. She was used to his antics, and merely grinned amusedly. “Ah, well, you know it’s almost Christmas!”

Chat Noir scratched his chin thoughtfully. “But my lady!” he said, hands on hips. “Just last night you described to me numerous things that Santa could do, many of which included putting his presents up his-”

Ladybug cut him off with a yelp and a hand to his lips. “I didn’t mean that! It… I was just tired.”

Chat Noir laughed easily. One of the reasons for his grumpiness that morning was because Hawkmoth evidently wanted to welcome the winter solstice with a battle with an angry akuma in the middle of the night, which lasted well into the early hours of the morning. The akuma in question had been an old man dressed as Father Christmas for the holidays, who had wanted nothing but to yell at the troublesome toddlers ruining his day. Ladybug had had some choice words to say about him after that gruelling battle, none of them festive _nor_ acceptable for children’s ears.

But Chat had to tell her something important. “My lady,” he said seriously, fiddling nervously with his baton behind his back. “I need to tell you something.”

Ladybug let the smile slip off her face. “Of course,” she said. “Is it anything I should be worried about?”

“Ah, no,” Chat said, smiling tightly. How was he to explain this? “Just… I won’t be able to patrol with you for a week. I’m leaving the country on the 21st.”

Ladybug stilled. “You… you won’t be here for a whole week?”

Chat bit his lip. Ladybug was angry with him. Wasn’t she? “I’m sorry, Ladybug. It’s… unavoidable.” He grimaced.

Ladybug looked distracted. “So you won’t be here over Christmas?” She frowned.

Chat nodded sadly. “Believe me, LB, if I could stay I would. But…”

Ladybug shook her head. “I need to go,” she said abruptly.

“W-what?”

“It’s not because of this, I promise. I… I just have to do something.” Ladybug pulled her yo-yo from her belt. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Um, yes,” Chat said, confused. Ladybug nodded and swung from the Eiffel Tower before he could utter another word.

Chat looked at her retreating figure for a second, then pressed his forehead against the cold metal beams. “She hates me now,” he muttered, sighing deeply. This was not turning out to be a good Christmas, and it was only the nineteenth.

-

Ladybug was already waiting for Chat when he came to their secluded rooftop reserved for Tuesday meetings. He had packed most of his things with Nathalie’s help, and managed to sneak out in time for patrol. The plane was leaving at ten the next morning, so he had time to be with Ladybug.

She was holding something behind her back. “Merry Christmas, Chat,” she said brightly, as if the last night had never happened. A few stars were faintly glowing behind her head, looking as if she was wearing a halo.

“Merry Christmas?” he asked, still marvelling at her angelic beauty. “Far from it.”

Ladybug laughed. “I know that, but I’m not going to see you over the actual date! So I figured I would wish it to you now.”

Chat held a clawed hand to his chest. “Thank you, Ladybug,” he said sincerely, catching the blush that rose to her cheeks but not commenting on it. “And Merry Christmas to you too! Or I should say, Meowrry Purristmas!”

Ladybug rolled her eyes and tried to stifle a smile. “Only you would be able to fit two puns into a single greeting.”

Chat chuckled. “So… you’re not angry with me?”

Ladybug raised her eyebrows in shock. “Whyever would I be angry with you, chaton?”

“W-well, I’m not going to be here for a week, and – and you left so quickly last n-night, and well,” he stammered, watching an entertained smile form on Ladybug’s face.

The sound of tinkling bells filled the air – wait, no, that was just Ladybug’s laughter. “Silly kitty,” she said. “I just needed to go home to finish your present.”

“M-my present?” Chat looked on with shining eyes as Ladybug pulled out a neatly wrapped parcel from behind her, decorated with a single black and red spotted bow.

“Merry Christmas,” she said again, a blush staining her cheeks. As Chat reached out a hand to take it, she added, “Don’t open it until Christmas day.”

Chat pouted. “I have to wait a whole five days?”

Ladybug patted his cheek. “Oh, I’m sure you can hold out until then. Well then, shall we go on our patrol?”

“Wait!” Chat grabbed her wrist. “I got you a present… but it’s at home. Shall-”

Ladybug shook her head. “You didn’t need to get me one, but I can wait until you come back to Paris. I am, after all, much more patient than you…” She trailed off with a grin.

Chat mirrored her smile. “You take that back, my lady.”

“Never!” she yelled, and suddenly jumped off the roof, swinging to the next house. “You’ll have to catch me first!”

And Chat jumped after her, steadying himself on his baton with one hand, and clutching the parcel with the other. All was right with the world.

-

00:01, his watch read. It was one minute into Christmas day, and Adrien was already as excited as a child about to open their presents. Which, he supposed, he was. In his hands, he held the now slightly squashed parcel, wrapped with paper and a ribbon. He took a deep breath in, and pulled the loose end of the ribbon. The paper fell away from the object inside, and Adrien breathed out softly, not daring to even make a sound.

It was _beautiful_.

Obviously handcrafted, a knitted blanket lay neatly folded in such a way that the picture Ladybug had painstakingly embroidered into it was visible. Two figures, one clad in black with golden hair, and another in red and black were standing side by side against a snowy backdrop. It was them. Ladybug and Chat noir.

A tear dropped onto the soft material from Adrien’s smiling face.

-

After their patrol, in which Chat had almost squeezed the life out of her for both the present and the one week wait, Marinette sat in her room holding a small box wrapped in green paper printed with paw prints. Chat had meekly handed her the “purr-esent” saying that it would not compare to her own knitted blanket.

A blush rose to her face even now at that reaction.

Marinette impatiently tore the wrapping paper, Tikki at her shoulder, and lifted the lid. There, nestled in soft velvet, was a delicate silver chain with a pendant the size of Marinette’s thumb. The pendant held a small red jewel, its surface looking like liquid in the low light. It was understated, yet looked terribly expensive. How… how had Chat afforded this?

But it was _beautiful_. Marinette let her eyes shut, and a single tear slipped from beneath her eyelids, rolling down her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed... I know I said that I would make this christmas fic a yuri on ice fic but since neither russians nor japanese people celebrate christmas that much i decided to do miraculous ladybug


End file.
